


Unwelcome Memories

by CaptainNen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday fic for the wonderful Kerink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNen/pseuds/CaptainNen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post rebellion, and Dualscar harbours a....guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerink/gifts).



Dualscar sat long in thought, chin resting on one hand, the fingers of the other drumming on the table, drudging up old memories from the back of his mind. 

Psiioniic. It had been many sweeps since he had heard the name. Many sweeps since he had last seen the slave. He hadn’t just been a slave though. No, the yellowblood had been far more than that to the pirate. He had been the only one to stir true feelings of pity from deep within his chest. Well, how could he not? The Psiioniic was so....pitiful. So weak and tormented. Even if more than enough of the torment had been caused by Dualscar himself. 

He remembered the time when he had found the pissblood. Caught Psiioniic trying to pickpocket him. But the little whelp hadn’t been fast enough, and Dualscar had grabbed his wrist tightly. Usually he would not have even hesitated to cull someone so young and so low on the hemospectrum. But something stopped him. His hand was already on the dagger sheathed at his waist when he caught sight of the boys face. No not his face. The eyes. One red and one blue. Having odd eyes was not so uncommon in the empire, and was usually an indicator of some kind of psychic power. But these boy’s eyes were strange and he found himself wanting to know more about what the boy could do. His hand had left his dagger and moved to the boy’s face, grabbing it roughly, tilting his head from side to side as he inspected him. 

He noted how the initial fear in those eyes flickered to annoyance, noted how some small sparks began to build around the eyes. Dualscar smirked. So, a psionic user huh? Well he would no doubt come in handy for something. 

Without any warning, Dualscar punched the child in the stomach, making him double over. The boy lost his concentration, the sparks seeming to disappear. With a signal to one of his crew members, the pirate had the boy gagged and blindfolded and taken back to his ship, thrown into the brig whilst he continued on his way to the brothel of the port to indulge in a fine wine and even finer whores. 

It wasn’t until they were out at sea that the pirate had the boy brought before him, still blindfolded and hands bound although the gag had been removed. The boy was pushed into a chair in front of the captain’s desk, and the crew member dismissed. For what seemed like hours, Dualscar interrogated the boy. Tried to find out his name, where he was from. There was something...interesting about him. The boy though, remained silent. Not answering any questions. Dualscar had worried for a moment that the boy couldn’t speak. It wasn’t until he threatened to have the boy thrown overboard did he finally speak up. It seemed the land dweller was afraid of water. With good reason too. After that it was all too easy to get the answers he was after. 

“So who are you boy?”

“I don’t have a name.”

“Don’t lie to me. You are above the age where names are given.”

“I never rethieved one.”

“Then what do people call you?”

“Um...nothing? Nobody know’th me”

“What about your Lusus?”

“He died when I wath jutht over three”

“And you have had no name until then? Find. You are a psionic user correct?”

“Huh?”

“Psionic’s boy! You have them”

“I don’t know what thothe are”

“Those sparks around your eyes in the town. You have mind powers, correct?”

“Oh...yeah I do. I didn’t know what they were called though”

“I shall name you now. Since obviously you aren’t going to have a name otherwise, and I like to have something to call my slaves”

“Thlave’th?” The boy sounded panicked which brought a menacingly laugh to the captains lips. 

“Yes, slave. You belong to me now boy. Psiioniic. That will be your name from now on”

“I don’t want two be a thlave!”

“You have no choice in the matter. You are my property now boy.” He walked over to a small fireplace in his cabin where a brand had been heating in the fireplace. The metal was beginning to glow fiery orange and a sneer found its way to his face. The boy, unable to see, had no idea what was going on. Not until the red hot brand was placed against his shoulder, burning through the cloth until it found the skin. The captain’s mark would forever be burned into the boys flesh. 

 

~*~

 

A knock at the door brought the captains attention back. He tried to recall how many sweeps it had been since he first met the boy, but he couldn’t. It had been too long. 

“Come”

A member of his crew entered with a cup of freshly brewed tea. Tea with a hint of honey. The way he had always drank it. 

Sipping his tea, the captain leaned back in his chair and returned once more to his thoughts. After than there had been very few problems. Although stubborn, the yellowblood knew his place. He also seemed to have been completely devoted to his master and some part was due, the thought, to the fact he had given him a name. Something of his own. Something the yellowblood had never had before. Even with time the blindfold came off, and Psiioniic never once attempted to attack Dualscar. 

For nearly seven sweeps they worked like this, in a master and slave capacity. It wasn’t until Psiioniic had a particularly nasty migraine that Dualscar had realised he harboured deeper feelings than just that of a master. The migraines, though not frequent, were not uncommon. But none had been as bad as this. Psiioniic had collapsed on deck, clutching his head and screaming in agony. It had been heart wrenching to see and Dualscar had the wretched creature taken in to his cabin. All that day he held Psiioniic close to him, stroking his hair and soothing him. It seemed to calm the boy..no, the young man down, eased him somewhat. It was throughout the pathetic whimpering that Dualscar knew, without a doubt, he had fallen for his slave. And fallen hard. He pitied him completely. Never had he pitied any as deeply as the pissblooded troll cradled in his arms.

Holding Psiioniic like that during his migraines became a frequent occurrence and it felt to Dualscar as though an unshakeable bond was growing between them. And then, one morning Psiioniic had looked at him. Really looked and Dualscar’s blood pusher seemed to race harder than ever. With his eyes swollen from crying, his cheeks stained yellow from the tears....Dualscar just wanted to hold him close, never let him go and protect him from the world. And then Psiioniic had done something unexpected. He had leaned in and pressed his lips against the violetbloods own. It had been a soft kiss, gentle even though the slave’s lips were chapped. And Dualscar had kissed back, just as softly. In those moments a matespritship was formed. At least in his mind. He wasn’t to know that Psiioniic was only doing something to make his master happy and to thank him. 

After that, Dualscar had purchased an outfit. Psiioniic was still a slave aboard his ship, but he outranked all the other slaves. He was the head slave, the Captains favourite. And he had a smart uniform to go with it. The garment was black and yellow, highlighting the young man’s blood colour and prominently displayed Psiioniic’s own symbol, whilst keeping the Aquarius sign on his shoulder well hidden. 

Dualscar had never seen his matesprit happier. 

 

~*~

 

Finishing his tea, Dualscar put the cup down and once more picked up the report that was on his desk, rereading it for what felt like the hundredth time. He could feel anger and pain flowing through his blood. Anger, pain and betrayal. 

He remembered the last time he saw his lover. They had docked in a large town and Psiioniic had been sent off to get some supplies. This wasn’t unusual. Psiioniic was often sent on errands like these, enough trust placed in him that he would always return. 

Except.....except that night he didn’t return. Or the night after. Dualscar and his men completely ransacked that town. Tore it apart looking for him but they never found him. They did however get information about some kind of...preacher. A spokesman spreading word of peace and freedom and equality. The informant told also of Psiioniic. How the slave had listened intently to the words, and afterwards and spoken alone with the heretic. 

Dualscar had been LIVID. He tried to hunt them down, tried to reclaim his matesprit. His property. It was to no avail and after far too much time spent on land searching, he gave up the hunt. His heart darkened and never again did he allow anybody to get that close to him. Never did he pity another troll. From that day onwards he swore he would not have a matesprit or a moirail. 

 

~*~

 

He put the report down. Psiioniic had been found. Well that wasn’t completely accurate. Psiioniic had returned to him. The heretic known as the Signless Sufferer had been captured and publically executed. Most of his followers rounded up and culled or sold into slavery. Not Psiioniic though. Or The Psiioniic as he had become. The traitorous little shit had the audacity to take the name he had been given and turned it into a title. The yellowblood had fled and came running back to Dualscar, begging for forgiveness. He had been seized, blindfolded, gagged and bound and once more thrown into the brig. And that’s where he was now whilst Dualscar had sat deep in thought and memories. 

How many sweeps had it been? He honestly didn’t know. Too many though, that’s for sure. With a sharp order shouted through the door, Psiioniic was brought before him, forced to his knees before his former master. Dualscar roughly removed the gag, eyeing the yellow blooded trolls attire. He was still wearing the outfit Dualscar had brought for him. 

“Hello boy”

“Mathter?”

“Ha! Master now is it? Finally remembered your fucking place have you?”

“My plathe hath alwayth been with you Dualthcar....”

That got a hard backhanded slap to the yellowbloods cheek. Dualscar sneered when he saw one of his rings had broken the skin. 

“You have no right to say my name. Pathetic fucking land dweller. I should cull you where you kneel. You ran off. Abandoned your duties. Abandoned me.”

“I-I know. I’m thorry. I never meant two leave you.”

“I told ya once before, don’t lie to me. You left of your own accord. You could have returned any time and you didn’t. You let yourself be brainwashed by some mutant blooded piece of shit”  
He watched as Psiioniic seemed to bristle at that, and it just made his anger more severe. 

“You came here looking for mercy. You came here to hide from the wrath of the empress. You won’t find it. Word has been sent to Her Imperial Condescension. A squad of her elite forces are on their way here to retrieve you. I’ve been told you caused quite a disturbance when they attempted to capture you. Many dead, the reports said. Well, with you bound like that they won’t have any problems this time”

“M-mathter! Mathter pleathe! I’ll do anything. Anything pleathe!”

“You sealed your own fate when you left. I dislike disloyalty, and you are the most disloyal bit of property I have ever known. But....Anything you say?”

The figure on the floor nodded “Yeth! Yeth anything. Jutht...Don’t hand me over two her. Pleathe, I beg of you”

Dualscar leant on his desk, staring down at Psiioniic. When he next spoke, his voice seemed much softer. 

“Well, I am sure they would believe you made a daring escape. Stand up, slave”

Visibly sagging with relief, the younger troll struggled to his feet and stood, awaiting further instruction. He was left standing there in the silence for what seemed an eternity before he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling the shirt down. He felt fingertips trace over the scar his master had made many sweeps ago. 

And then the hand was guiding him somewhere. Dualscar led the yellowblood to the bed. He still had a recuperacoon in his cabin but he preferred to relax on the luxurious mattress and elegant silk duvets. Psiioniic shivered and nodded. Yes, he would even do this with his master...former matesprit if it meant he would remain out of the clutches of the empress.   
He was shoved on to the bed, and Dualscar removed the yellowbloods shoes and socks, before grabbing for the others pants, discarding them to one side. He looked down at Psiioniic, clad only in his shirt and blindfold, arms still bound fast behind his back. The pirates eyes lingered on the other trolls bulge. No, bulges. That had been another reason to pity the younger male all those sweeps ago. Now though, he felt nothing. No stab of pity. His heart was completely closed off and he grabbed Psiioniic, turning him over and propping him up on his knee’s before stepping away, removing his own pants. 

He returned, hand running over one of the ass cheeks before giving it a firm slap, causing the slave to whimper. But Psiioniic put up with it. He didn’t complain. He just wanted to make Dualscar happy. Wanted to make him want to protect him. 

Dualscar’s own bulge gave a twitch at the sight and he moved his hand down, lightly stroking himself to hardness as the fingers of his other hand traced around the edge of Psiioniics nook before thrusting the finger in. Psiioniic gave a loud gasp at the intrusion and moaned lightly as the finger began to thrust in and out. A second finger was added and soon both were coated in yellow goo as Psiioniics nook began to dampen. And then, almost as quickly as they appeared, both fingers were removed and Dualscar was lining himself up. His hands went to Psiioniics hips, his claws digging in as he eased himself inside. Psiioniic gave a low moan and pushed back onto him. 

After only a slight pause, Dualscar began to set up a rhythm. Slow at first, but each thrust got steadily harder, steadily faster. His own breath came shallowly as louder and louder moans were leaving the slaves lips. All too soon though it became clear this was not a pity fuck. It became harsh, angry. The claws in Psiioniics hips dug in harder, and there was nothing even remotely gentle about the way Dualscar was pounding in to him. 

Psiioniic wanted to call out, wanted to beg Dualscar to stop. He didn’t though. He just took it, taking the pounding which did feel somewhat good, and managed to get some moans from him that he couldn’t stop. He would let the older troll do whatever he wanted. 

All too soon, it seemed to be over. Dualscar reached his peak and pulled out, violet genetic fluid spraying over the back of Psiioniic shirt, soaking right through the fabric. Psiioniic’s own bulges were hard and aching with need. They had been completely neglected, and even now Dualscar still didn’t touch them. After taking a few moments to compose himself, the Pirate Captain got to his feet and moved away, cleaning himself up. Psiioniic began to rut against the bed, trying to build up so much needed friction. Upon seeing this, Dualscar immediately grabbed the pissbloods shoulder, turning him onto his back. A whine came from the Psiioniic and he begged Dualscar to touch him. Begged for release. Instead, Dualscar retrieved the gag, shoving it one more in the others mouth. 

He moved over to his desk, rummaging through the drawers. Another barked out order had a crewmate inside the cabin, forcing the pants back on to the helpless troll who let out another low whine of need which Dualscar dutifully ignored. 

“Take him back to the brig. The special squad sent by the Condesce will be here in a matter of hours.” 

His tone was hard. Final. Even after that he was still giving Psiioniic over to the Empire. 

Dualscar was a broken troll. Broken by the man he was sending to his doom.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Keri as a birthday gift.   
> I havent forgotten about the other fic I still have in progress, and when I have my muse back for it, a new capter will follow. 
> 
> Also, sorry for punching you all right in the feels?


End file.
